fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cornelia Le Fay Pendragon
Cornelia Le Fay Pendragon '(コーネリア・ル・フェイペンドラゴン, ''Kooneria Ru Fei Pendoragon) is a member of the Deva cult, and a member of its Seven Virtues. Known in her group as 'Chastity '(貞操を守る, Teisou wo Mamorou), she is considered the weakest of the Virtues. Appearance Cornelia is a young girl of beauty and feminine grace, with a childish, yet womanly appearance. Cornelia has pale porcelain skin that reflects her young age (in fact, the youngest in her group), and dark blonde hair that goes down to her lower back. Cornelia wears a headpiece that includes a white cotton cap secured by a bandeau and a white wimple of starched linen, that covers her cheeks and neck. She also wears a white holy habit, which she wears under a white cloak with golden trim, that is secured together with a yellow gem. Personality Cornelia is an extremely conservative and prudish person, that is overall miserable to be around. She believes only in the fact that ones life should be completely devoted to the god(s) they believe in, and that any sort of affection of sexual activity is complete sin, and is extremely selfish of oneself. Cornelia is a very corrective person, that expects only the most uptight behavior from absolutely everyone. This behavior has caused most in her group to avoid her completely, something of which she is aware of, but frankly doesn't seem to care about. History Cornelia was raised in a church of an unknown religion, where her father was a priest, and her mother, a nun. She was taught exactly how she acts today, to be extremely conservative and not engage in any romantic activity- doing so, would be a sin. Until the age of 15, Cornelia continued to serve her church diligently until her parents sent her to the undisclosed headquarters of the Deva cult, where they expected her to become the Virtue of Chastity. The cult soon accepeted her, (despite her personality), and it is where she remains today. Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Oma Matsar '(オーム拘束, ''Oomu Kousoku, Hebrew for''Great Restraint'): Cornelia's main and only magic, and one that has little offensive use. Oma Matsar revolves around the use of sprouting multiple limbs from the casters back, and using them to restrain and slowly drain someone's magic and health. Once enough energy has been absorbed, the caster is able to transfer the absorbed energy to either themselves or their comrades, for battle use. * 'Ispug '(吸収します, Kyuushuushimasu, Hebrew for "Absorb"): By spreading her arms apart and then slowly closing them together to form a praying position, Cornelia then closes her eyes, and an extra claw-like limb sprouts from her back. This claw is similar to a parasite that takes over Cornelia's physical body, and she appears to be in a blank and comatose state while using this. This claw is able to grow and stretch far distances in order to implant themselves into opponents backs, to drain their magical energy(s). * 'Minchah '(ギフト, Gifuto, Hebrew for "Gift"): Cornelia plants her hand onto her allies (or her own) palm, and a golden glow will be seen glowing from her palm. Upon removing her hand, a golden rune can be seen imprinted onto the allies palm. While the rune is on the allies hand, they will be supplied with the magic or health that was previously drained with her Ispug. Over time, the rune will fade, until it is gone; when this happens, that energy will cease. Category:FB